


The Twins Journey

by UncensoredWriter123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pokephilia, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncensoredWriter123/pseuds/UncensoredWriter123
Summary: Clara and Clyde have a special relationship and have been playing "secret games since their older cousin Silver taught them when they were young. Now nearly ten, their cousin offers them each a specially trained pokemon in exchange for favors. Once they have the pokemon, they begin their journey to catch-and fuck-lots of pokemon and each other.





	The Twins Journey

Chapter 1: Beginning Games

Silver grinned as he waved to his aunt and uncle. "Have a fun trip to Violet City. I'll watch the twins." The parent pulled away in their modest pickup truck and Silver smirked as walked inside. The two kids were planted on the couch watching an educational safety video on travelling alone with Pokemon. "Well that's boring," he told the two kids as he changed the channel. The program he popped on was a special documentary detailing research done about pokemon breeding. He loved this show because it was explicit and today they were talking about Raichus. 

"In the wild," the narrator spoke, "Male Raichu have a strange instinct for raping their young." A large Raichu that towered over a Pichu easily was thrusting into it's as it squirmed and made sobbing noises. "The Raichu doesn't care if the young Pichu is male or female. Either will satisfy it. It's unknown why they do it, however, it is believed to do with dominance."

Silver seated himself between the two twins who watched on excitedly. "Say, you two turn ten tomorrow. How would you each like a Pokemon each?"

"For free?!" Clyde questioned, a little shock.

"Sort of," Silver answered, not hiding the bulge in his pants. "To get one, you need to play out special games with me."

"We've been practicing." Clara grinned as she removed her clothes, kicking her panties aside. Silver grinned and he quickly unlocked and discarded his pants and boxers aside. His cock twitched and throbbed as he examined her tight cunt. "Are you ready?" She nodded excitedly as he lapped his tongue around the open, tongue grazing over her clit. She purred a little moans as waves of pleasure coursed through her. She twitched slight and he pulled his face away and aligned his cock with her pussy, slowly shoving the head in. She grunted and grimaced at first, then moaned as it eased into her. "There we go," he murmured as he pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in. 

Clara was propelled forward with a moan. He pounded her little opening with ease, listening to her delighted screams and moans. He loved every bit of it too, moaning loudly. His thrusts increased as he got closer to his climax and gave her ass cheek a small slap. She was in seventh heaven, moaning and screaming, begging for her cousin to go harder. Clyde hung back nearby. He sat on the floor, watching as he jerked his own cock off, modestly sized for his age. "You're next," he moaned, glancing at Clyde. His thrusts were now at full speed, Clara a moaning, drooling mess beneath Silver. He finally let loose a globby mess of cum, deep into her pussy with a moans. He pulled out and left her lying in a heap on the floor, cum leaking from her pussy.

He grabbed Clyde by the arm, gently yanking to him and into a passionate kiss. Their tongues met and tangled as they rubbed their cocks against each other. Silver laid the boy down and opened his legs, tracing a finger around Clyde's rectum. The boy giggled. "Stop teasing and pound me like you did Clara." Silver grinned nodded, shoving his whole cock in with one valiant thrust. Clyde moaned, shuttered skittering all through his body. Silver knew Clyde liked it rough so he slammed as hard as he could into his prostate. Silver only got more excited with his cousin's screams of bliss and thrust as hard as he could. He finally shot a load into him and pulled out, panting. "Very nice," he moaned and tossed them each a Pokeball.

Clyde threw his instantly, a little male Pichu popping out. It squealed with excitement at the sight of his cock. "They're trained to be pokewhores. Have at them." Silver walked to the bathroom to clean up. Clyde bounced giggly and lifted up his new Pichu, carrying him to the couch. He laid the small pokemon on his belly. The Pichu chirped excitedly and held his tail up for Clyde. Overly excited to try his Pichu, he shoved his penis in quickly. It was first time fucking a pokemon and it was amazing. The Pichu purred and moaned as he thrust into his ass. His hips bucked back to meet his new master's thrusts, moaning. Clara was sucking the cock of her new male Riolu while watching the scene. Clyde grinned, pounding mercilessly. The Pichu squealed and finally shot his load into the Pichu' ass.

He grinned at his sister as stood there a moment, cock still deep in the Pichu. "This gonna such a fun journey."


End file.
